Stolen by the Flames of War
by molly1925
Summary: Prim's view of the war in Panem minutes before, and during her death. It is a one shot for now, but I might change my mind and continue the story as a cross over. The genres will change if this happens, and so might the title


**For know, this is only a one shot. But that could change. I might somehow get Prim to survive, not in the hunger games world mid you. It would be a crossover with The Hobbit. If you like this idea, please review. If I do make the cross over, It might be a while before I start. I want to finish one particular story first before I start a new one.**

**I do not own the Hunger games.**

* * *

Prim looked around herself in horror as she ran. All the fighting, all the bloodshed, it was sickening. She shivered, 'Why must there be war?', she thought. 'So mush death, and anger, and hate? Why does there have to be war?' But Prim knew already, the districts had suffered under the cruelty of the capitol too long, war had become inevitable.

Prim tended to the innumerable wounded, and tried to hold back tears, Katniss could not be dead, they must have been wrong, _she could not be dead_. Prim was almost completely certain of this. Her sister was too strong to die like that, lost to an unforgiving war.

The man she tended patted her shoulder, and gave her a strained smile along with what must have been a word of thanks. Prim smiled back at him, then moved on.

The sound of yelling, crying, and weapons being fired upset her. Prim never liked violence, but here she was, surrounded, and almost smothered by it.

Prim forced out a calming breath, 'Just a little longer', she thought. 'Just a little longer then I can go home to Mom, and Katniss, and Buttercup.' Prim nearly cried, her home had been destroyed by the capitol, district twelve had been destroyed in a storm of fire. It had been gluttonously devoured by greedy flames, provided by the courtesy of the capitol.

Prim forced these thoughts out of her mind, she was a healer. She should not be thinking such dark thoughts at times like these. But there was little she could do to help that, war made people's dark thoughts thrive.

She heard a loud explosion, and rushed with the other healers to see what had happened. Bile rose in her throat as she saw the devastation.

Children cried as fire consumed their bodies greedily. Prim rushed over to help the ones that are hurt, and she felt sympathy rise in her heart. They may be capitol children, but no child should suffer like that. Prim reached a child, and smiled gently, those children deserved kindness, they had done nothing wrong.

Then Prim heard the beautiful, familiar voice call her name. She turned to see her sister standing there and felt hope in her heart. Katniss survived, so perhaps it was not hopeless after all. Perhaps there was a chance to escape this wretched war. Maybe, once this was over, and district twelve was rebuilt, they could be a family. They would be truly be whole and happy, they would not suffer anymore.

As Prim looked at her sister, her mouth formed her sister's name, and she reached for her comforting figure. Prim wanted her sister, she wanted to be in her tender and loving embrace. Prim wanted Katniss to say, 'I missed you, little duck.' Then they would be free of this war. They would be free of this hate, this all consuming and fiery anger.

But then the _life-giving _parachutes went up in flames. Prim could see the fear and anguish in her sisters eyes, as she continued to run to Prim. For a millisecond, Prim did not know why, then she could feel the flames growing close, and knew the truth. Prim started to open her mouth to tell Katniss it was not her fault. To tell her she loved her, and that she would never really leave her.

But then the flames grew, and she could feel their life taking fingers all over her body. Prim could feel the flames devour her greedily. The flames joyfully stole the flesh from her body to feed themselves. As Prim saw the explosion blow he sister back, the fire started to take her life.

Prim briefly realized the cruel irony. Her sister, the 'girl on fire' had saved Prim's life, only to lose her to fire. Prim realized, she would never go back to district twelve. She would never see Buttercup, or her mom, or her friends, or even Katniss ever again. She would never fall in love, or smile, or laugh ever.

And in a moment, a unforgivably short moment, Prim was gone. She had been destroyed by the cruel fire that feasted upon the lives of all those in Panem. She had been stolen from her loved ones by the inferno known to the world as war.

* * *

**Wow, I did not realize I would get so emotional while writing this. I literally cried. I did not like how Prim was killed off. OK, I admit I do not really like character death on the whole. That is because it seems that it is always some of my favorites that wind up dead. Therefore, I _really_ want to bring Prim back.**

**Please review, but no flaming! I think I was flamed once, and it did not feel nice.**


End file.
